usastorefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Sears locations
Current Florida *Paradise Path, Mexico Beach, Florida - (opened June 20, 1972) - Is a one story store. *Eastern Shores Mall, Doral Florida - (opened March 3, 1976) - One of the Mall's original tenants. *2489 Crinton Road, Carrabelle, Florida - (opened July 8, 1999) - Was an old housing complex. Has the 1994-2004 logo and a McDonald's. Illinois Chicagoland Area *Aurora - Fox Valley Mall *Bloomingdale - Northwoods Mall *Chicago - 4730 W. Irving Park Road *Chicago - Ford City Mall *Chicago Ridge - Chicago Ridge Mall *Darien - 7415 S. Cass Avenue - Outlet Store, formerly a Sears Hardware *Downers Grove - 925 Ogden Ave - Appliance & Hardware Store *Naperville - 540 S Highway 59 - Outlet Store, opened 2014 *Niles - Golf Mill Shopping Center *North Riverside - North Riverside Park Mall - Former Montgomery Ward *Oak Brook - Oakbrook Center - Opened with mall, second flagship store. Original building demolished. Will reopen in spring 2018 as a smaller store. *Orland Park - Orland Square Mall *Schaumburg - Woodfield Mall - Opened with mall, main flagship store. *West Dundee - Spring Hill Mall Other Illinois Locations *Alton - Alton Square Mall *DeKalb - 2359 Sycamore Rd. - Hometown Store *Fairview Heights - St. Clair Square *Gurnee - Gurnee Mills - Opened with mall, moved and converted to Sears Grand in 2004 *Joliet - Louis Joliet Mall *Marion - Illinois Star Centre *Peoria - Northwoods Mall - Formerly a Montgomery Ward *Plano - 117 S Center Street - Hometown Store *Springfield - White Oaks Mall *Vernon Hills - Hawthorn Mall Indiana *Greenwood Park - Greenwood Park Mall *Indianapolis - Castleton Square Minnesota *Bloomington - Mall of America Missouri *Hazelwood - St. Louis Outlet Mall - Formerly a full Sears store when mall was called St. Louis Mills until 2012, converted to Sears Outlet upon rebranding of mall. New York *Eastern Hills Mall, Clarence, New York - (opened in 1971) *Boulevard Square - Amherst, New York - (opened May 7, 1990) - One of the plaza's original tenants. Pennsylvania *Cranberry Colony, Cranberry, Pennsylvania - (opened in 1970) - Had an auto center until 2007. Wisconsin *Brookfield - Brookfield Square *Rice Lake - 2800 College Dr. - Hometown Store *Wauwatosa - 3203 N. Mayfair Rd. - Outlet Store Past Florida *La Siesta Drive, Mexico Beach, Florida - (opened March 5, 1967) - Was part of the La Siesta Mall that closed in 1998, replaced with a Super Kmart store in 1999. Illinois Chicagoland Area *Chicago - 2 N State Street - Former flagship store, closed April 2014 *Elmhurst - 265 Illinois 83 - Kmart converted to a Sears Essentials location from 2004-2010 *Downers Grove - 5119 Main Street - Catalog Store, closed 1970's. *Downers Grove - The Grove - Outlet Store, Opened with mall in 1986, Closed early 1990s. Now Harlem Furniture/The Roomplace. *Oak Brook - 1501 16th Street - Sears HomeLife store, opened 1997, closed 2001. *St. Charles - Charlestowne Mall - Closed 2010, demolished with mall in 2016 Other Illinois Locations *Carbondale - 1350 E. Mall Road - Hometown Store, unknown close date. *Lincoln - 2790 Woodlawn Road - Hometown Store, unknown close date, now a furniture store. *Mattoon - Cross County Mall - Closed 2014, now a Rural King *Peoria - 110 SW Washington Street - Closed 2010, demolished 2011. Replaced by Caterpillar Visitors Center. *Peru - Peru Mall - Closed 2017 *Pontiac - 701 S. Newport Road - Hometown Store, Closed 2017 Indiana *Indianapolis - Washington Square - Closed 2015 New York *Boulevard Mall, Amherst, New York - opened in 2000, closed in 2016 Wisconsin *Greendale - Southridge Mall - Closed August 2017 *Milwaukee - Northridge Mall - Opened 1972, Closed 2003. Demolished and replaced by a Menards. Category:Sears Category:Locations